


Someone Who Is Gentle With Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Sex, Virginity, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: When Kara thinks she's ready to have sex with Mon-El, she first needs to tell him about her virginity.(PG-13 - includes non-descriptive sex)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I was actually planning on posting this yesterday, or at least earlier today, but it proved harder to write than I thought. The subject of it - virginity - is really personal for me, because virginity and having sex are the two things that I struggled with for a long time, being raised in a conservative country. I think it's really sad that women are shamed when they're virgins - for being too conservative - and when they're not before marriage and called horrible things, at least in my country; especially when this is not seen with men. It's an issue of our era, where men are applauded for "losing their virginity" when women are shamed for it. But it's okay. Having sex is okay. Being a virgin at 25, at 30 is okay. You don't have to do it because "everyone does it". You're your own person, and you can do it when you feel ready, or when you find the right person. Maybe I'm too young for these stuff, being only 17, but in today's world we're bound to be subjected to it, so I want to say that whatever your "virginity status" is, you shouldn't be ashamed of it. It's perfectly normal, and you're not the only one. Even if you were, it still is normal.
> 
> On that subject, the fic contains a sex scene in the end, and I'm still a virgin (see, it's okay to say it). So whatever I wrote, I learned from TV shows and movies and books, and even though I've read a lot of them I hope it doesn't feel weird lol (sorry if it does, it's totally my lack of knowledge).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Ps. requested by debnamskara on Tumblr

Kara’s nerves were tight and stretched as if two groups of kids were playing a tug of war in her mind. She didn’t know why exactly she was that anxious, it was Mon-El after all and he’d always supported her in the three months they’d been dating, and never once forced her into doing anything she might not want to. Including sex.

So it shouldn’t be hard to just spill the beans and tell him that…that she was a virgin. Right?

Sighing and absolutely frustrated at herself, she stared at her reflection on the mirror. _Did I always look like a virgin, or is it because I’m so anxious?_ She ran her fingers through her hair again, smoothing her curls down as she looked down at her dress. She was wearing a knee-length floral dress with thick straps covering her shoulders and a red belt circling her waist. It seemed like a good choice a few minutes ago, but now that she thought about it, it looked childish to her eyes. Immature. Innocent. It screamed virgin.

Or maybe it really was just her mind. It probably was just her mind.

“Okay, Kara, calm down,” she muttered under her breath, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Mon-El might’ve been experienced in…all of this, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna up and leave me because I’m not, right? He told me he liked me.” Her pep talk didn’t really helped much. She knew she had to tell Mon-Ell all about it sooner rather than later, yet it wasn’t an easy thing to say that you were a virgin at 24 years old.

Although, the whole thing wasn’t entirely her fault. She’d been way too young to have sex before Krypton was destroyed, and she spent all her high school and even college years trying to control her powers. Having sex with a human just wouldn’t do. She might’ve slipped up and used a bit too much force, hurting her partner in the process. She couldn’t take that risk. And when she did get full control over her powers, she was around 20 or so, and she just didn’t get the opportunity to do it with anyone. She didn’t have a long enough relationship for that.

It was about time she get laid. And who better than with Mon-El, whom she didn’t have to worry about losing control of her powers and hurt? He was almost as strong as she was, and almost as invincible as well. Besides all that, she really liked him and would’ve chosen her partner to be him even if he wasn’t an alien. The alien part just relieved some pressure over the subject.

Of course, they couldn’t get the “deed” done if she didn’t first tell Mon-El about her virginity. So this has to be the night she came clean with it. She just had to say three words anyway: I’m a virgin. That was it. It shouldn’t be too hard.

For Rao’s sake, it was hard. She should’ve definitely asked for Alex’s help.

Before she could scold herself, or consider calling Alex over, somebody knocked on the door. Kara’s heart jumped in her chest as she looked at the general vicinity of the door, using her X-ray vision to see who it was.

Not that she was expecting anyone else but Mon-El, but she kind of hoped Alex would show up out of nowhere. But nope. It was Mon-El.

Her already pounding heart doubled its rate as she wiped her hands over her dress, running to the door despite her wobbly knees. Grasping the door handle a little bit too tightly—probably creating a dent over it—she threw the door open, revealing a relaxed and grinning Mon-El. There was a bouquet of pastel colored flowers in his hand, and his other hand was tucked in the pocket of his coat. He’d taken the habit of wearing a coat whenever the temperatures were below 50. Which was a good thing, because it would be utterly weird for him to go out in a t-shirt in the middle of winter.

“Mon-El!” Kara sputtered, the pitch of her voice a little bit too high than she would’ve liked. “You’re early.” Mon-El shrugged nonchalantly, either not noticing or ignoring Kara’s obviously trembling hands or terrified voice as he stepped in, taking off his coat.

“Well, I couldn’t wait to see my beautiful girlfriend, so I might’ve left my house a little bit too early.” His grin on his face widened, making Kara’s palms sweaty all over again. “Okay, maybe a lot earlier,” he confessed as he turned to Kara. The smile froze on his face, though, when he saw Kara’s absolutely freaked out expression, still clutching the door handle to not fall down. Concern pinched into his features as he stepped forward.

“Kara, is everything okay?” he asked, putting his hand on hers and prying her fingers away from the door handle gently. Kara couldn’t help thinking, once again, how he managed to be so gentle with her when he still struggled with controlling his powers. _He never hurt me_ , she reminded herself once again, trying to gather up her courage. _He’d never hurt me_.

“We need to talk,” she finally manage to blurt out, clenching her fists and taking a deep breath. Mon-El blinked as he stepped back, knitting his brows.

“I may not be on earth for a long time, but I don’t think that sentence means anything good in any planet,” he tried to joke with a laugh, but it sounded strained. He was clutching the flowers a little bit too tightly, so much so that Kara could hear the stems crunching up beneath his fingers. She wanted to smack herself upside down. There were literally a hundred different ways to phrase that sentence, and she’d managed to choose the worst one. “Is it… Is it about me? Did I do something?” With those two questions, Kara’s heart literally tore down as she stared at her boyfriend.

_He thinks it’s about him_ , she thought, both wanting to laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement and cry because it was just so sad that he thought there was something wrong with him immediately. He was pretty good at faking confidence, but Kara knew he could be insecure especially when it came to her, still thinking he did not deserve her.

He couldn’t be more wrong. It didn’t matter to Kara anyway. Love wasn’t about deserving someone. It was about happiness, devotion, trust, loyalty, generosity and togetherness, all those things and then some, but not about who deserved who. And her relationship with Mon-El had all those qualities.

“No, of course not,” she said to answer his question, shaking her head. “Don’t you ever think that, okay?” Despite her strained nerves, she reached for his cheek and stroked it softly, feeling the tension easing off his shoulders.

“Then what’s wrong?” he asked, his eyes searching Kara’s face. Kara took a deep breath, reminding herself once again that there wasn’t anything wrong with being a virgin before taking Mon-El’s hand and leading him to the couch. They sat down side by side, their bodies angled towards each other as their knees touched, Kara’s hands holding onto Mon-El’s as a drowning man would hold onto a rope thrown at him. She lifted her eyes fearfully to look at his expression, which was growing more and more concerned each passing second. “Kara? You’re starting to scare me. You aren’t hurt, right?”

“No.” Her answer was quick to relieve the look on Mon-El’s face. He didn’t really look relieved, though, when she lifted her eyes. “I… I need to tell you something about myself.” Mon-El lifted his brows but didn’t say anything, almost urging Kara to continue. She inhaled deeply again, thinking that this was it. If she didn’t say it now, she would never have the courage again. _Just get on with it_ , she thought. _It’s only three words_.

It wasn’t that easy, though, and by the time she’d managed to find the words, her face was flushed red and her hands were trembling. “I’m…I’m a virgin,” she blurted out, her eyes turning away as soon as they found Mon-El’s. A part of her desperately wanted to see his reaction, but she just didn’t have any courage left for that. _It’s wrong what they say about secrets. I certainly don’t feel lighter_ , she couldn’t help thinking.

“What?” Mon-El asked, obviously surprised. Kara bit her lip.

“It isn’t because I…didn’t want it. But I was way too young when I left Krypton to have done it, and throughout my high school and college years I didn’t have my powers under control. I was… I was afraid I would hurt my partner that I couldn’t risk it. And then, when I could control my powers… The opportunity just never showed itself.” Her voice trailed off at the end, not knowing what else to say, and silence stretched between them for a while. It was probably just for a couple of seconds, no more than thirty, but it felt like minutes passed for Kara, with every second making her think she’d messed up somehow, and Mon-El would either laugh at her or leave her.

Instead, she felt Mon-El’s fingertips on her chin, lifting her head as gently as one might hold a baby. Despite her fears, she found herself looking at Mon-El.

“Was that the thing bothering you so much?” he asked, his eyes searching Kara’s. She didn’t know how to answer, yet she found herself nodding, heat rushing to her cheeks again. Mon-El looked at her once more, and then chuckled, shaking her head. Kara frowned, her heart thumping in her chest.

“Don’t laugh,” she said desperately, her voice thick with emotions. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m not laughing at that,” Mon-El said almost immediately, his laugh dying off. “I’m laughing at the fact that you think it’s something to be ashamed of, or that you need an explanation for it.” Kara frowned. Wasn’t it something to be ashamed of even with the explanation?

“But on Daxam—“ she started, but Mon-El didn’t let her get far. He pressed his finger on Kara’s lips.

“I don’t care what it was on Daxam, we’re on earth now. And Kara, as far as I learnt here, it isn’t a shameful thing to still be a virgin.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’ve been with more girls than I can count!” she found herself yelling, the words leaving her mouth in a rush. Until she’d said those words, she hadn’t even realized that was the root of her problem. It wasn’t _entirely_ because she was ashamed that she had a hard time telling Mon-El about her virginity. It was because he was experienced, when she wasn’t. “If we ever…do it, I might not be enough for you.” The words burned her throat. Kara ducked her chin, looking away from Mon-El’s gaze, wishing a hole would open in the ground and swallow her. Why, oh, why has she ever thought having this conversation with Mon-El was a good idea? As if she was looking for reasons for him to abandon her.

“You’re not eno— For Rao’s sake, Kara, how could you ever think that?” Mon-El said incredulously, his hand cupping Kara’s cheek and forcing her eyes up. Kara realized there wasn’t a hint of mocking or disappointment in his gaze; there was just a slight anger, but most of all, there was love. She sucked in a sharp breath with the intensity of the emotion. “I didn’t start dating with you because I wanted sex. If that was my intention, there were plenty other girls who were willing to do it.” Kara grimaced with his words, not that he _was_ wrong. It made her happy that he never went along with any of their requests, though. She never thought a Daxamite could be loyal, and boy she was wrong. Mon-El hadn’t once looked at a girl the wrong way, let alone actually _doing_ _the deed_.

“I’m with you because I like you, Kara. I’m with you because for the first time in my life, I want to be with someone, and that’s you. No one else but you.” His thumb stroked Kara’s cheekbone, wiping away a tear that escaped her eyes. He smiled. “And if it ever comes to that, I’d be honored to be your first. But don’t you ever feel ashamed of that, okay?” Kara’s heart swelled in her chest, so much so that she was afraid it’d burst with emotions. Never in her life she’d felt more grateful to someone, maybe except the Danvers for taking her. But this was much more than that. This was more than acceptance, this was love. Mon-El didn’t just accept what she was, he loved it. That was more than she could ever ask for.

“Okay,” she found herself whispering and smiled at her boyfriend, before a serious expression found its way back on her face. She bit her lip again. “There was one more reason I… I wanted to tell you.” _This is it_ , Kara thought to herself, looking up at Mon-El. This time, she was more fearless. “I think I’m…ready.” Mon-El blinked at first, not really understanding or processing what she was saying.

“Are you sure?” he then asked, searching Kara’s face. Kara nodded without a moment of hesitation, her hand traveling up Mon-El’s shirt and catching one button between her fingers. Her breathing was shallow and fast as she looked at Mon-El, waiting for his approval. He didn’t protest. Instead, he moved his hand from Kara’s cheek to the nape of her neck, pulling her forward.

His lips crashed into hers, taking her breath away for a moment. She expected him to be demanding, passionate and harsh, but no. He was gentle and kind, taking his time as she parted her lips to return the kiss. She found herself grasping Mon-El’s shirt, almost ripping the fabric. Forcing herself to loosen her grip, she instead fumbled with the buttons, managing to unclasp three of them despite her shaky hands. Mon-El helped with the rest, letting go of her arms momentarily, and then shook the shirt off. It wasn’t the first time Kara saw him shirtless, yet she still marveled at his beauty, her eyes taking in his hardened muscles, tracing the taut lines of his chest with his fingers.

Kara’s hands went to her own dress, trying to find the zipper on the side when Mon-El’s fingers wrapped around her wrist. He shook his head ever so slightly and Kara obeyed, letting him take control for once. He stood up, taking Kara’s hand in his and holding it tightly before pulling her close and kissing her again. There were no words shared between them, no approvals nor disapprovals; with just a gaze they understood what the other wanted.

Mon-El took Kara in his lap, and instinctively Kara wrapped her legs around his hips, holding onto her shoulders. Her nails were digging into his skin, and with the strength she let loose she knew he must be feeling it, yet he didn’t complain. He carried her to her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed before standing up. Kara couldn’t help thinking he looked absolutely hot as he fumbled with his belt, realizing that his hands were shaking. A small smile pulled her lips despite her anxiety growing by second and her fear nagging in her head. She tried to shut out every voice that told her she wasn’t enough, only focusing on Mon-El, this beautiful and amazing man that didn’t care about what she was, and only _who_ she was.

It took Mon-El longer than usual to get rid of his clothes, and then he looked at Kara with a grin on his lips.

“Like what you see?” he asked as he approached the bed. Kara couldn’t answer before his lips were on hers again, sucking on her lower lip gently. She grasped his arms and pulled him close, feeling his hardness over her. A rush of arousal and need washed over her as she ran his fingers through Mon-El’s hair. She wanted him. She wanted _this_.

Mon-El stopped for a moment, lifting his head to look at Kara’s eyes, as if to make sure she really wanted it. Kara nodded to assure her, guiding his hand to the zipper of her dress. It came off way easier than Mon-El’s pants, and Mon-El only stopped kissing her to pull the dress up and off her. It found its place on Mon-El’s clothes, and then Mon-El’s hands were on Kara’s back, guiding her up the bed. Kara wondered if Mon-El could hear the pounding of her heart and feel the shakiness in her hands as he lay on top of her, supporting himself with his arms. He bit her lower lip, earning a moan from her before their lips parted again and pulled back, only slightly. Their chests were still flushed together and legs were tangled, yet Mon-El was still taking his time. It took Kara some time to realize he was giving her a way _out_.

Tears welled up in her eyes with the realization. She put her hands on Mon-El’s chest and looked up at her boyfriend. “I’m ready,” she whispered, conviction filling her voice. He waited for one more second, as if to make sure, and then lowered himself on her.

Kara couldn’t imagine someone, let alone a Daxamite, that have had sex for probably all his life could be so slow and gentle, yet Mon-El was. Kara only felt a slight pain before pleasure took over, turning all her senses upside down. In a good way, though. She couldn’t feel anything but Mon-El as his hands traveled on her naked body, she couldn’t think anything but him as she took in every part of him. It felt better than she could’ve imagined. It was like flying for the first time, yet this time she was flying among the stars, the rush and feelings traveling all over her body, passion and love filling her. And that was all thanks to Mon-El. She didn’t think she’d feel this good if it had been anyone else. He was gentle with her, holding her close and checking her face every now and then to make sure she wasn’t hurting, and even whispering words of encouragement once or twice. Kara was in such a daze that she wasn’t sure what exactly he’d said, she only knew it was soothing.

Mon-El stayed by her side when it was over. Long after when it was over. He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and brought a wet towel for her, gently rubbing her shoulders and cleaning her face, telling her that she did great. And then he lay down next to her, pulling her to her chest and held her all through the night. Kara didn’t know how long they’d stayed like that before Mon-El grabbed her chin and turned her eyes to him.

“How was it?” he asked with a hoarse voice. “I didn’t hurt you, right?” Kara shook her head.

“It was good,” she mumbled, her cheeks flushing. It wasn’t because of shame this time, though. It was because she felt good. She felt _absolutely_ good. “I liked it.” She saw Mon-El smile too as she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him.

“Good,” he whispered to her hear as she slowly fell asleep. “I’m glad.”

At that moment, Kara realized that no, there was nothing wrong with being a virgin, and thanked Mon-El for once again making her feel good about something that shamed her for a long time.


End file.
